The Chain Reaction of Random Encounters
by SleepySpirals
Summary: A series of smut stories formed around a basic plot line. Inspired by a 30 day writing challenge. Warning: Writing will contain GRAPHIC lemons/smut/whatever you want to call it. Needless to say, not for the easily embarrassed. An assortment of pairings will appear. Requests are welcomed. We begin with Hermione Granger, what happens in the library after hours?
1. Secrets

**Word prompt – Secrets**

Hermione threw a furtive glance over her shoulder, thinking she heard a creak of the floorboards. She had completed her prefect rounds early and had decided to find a little reprieve in the library.

The entrance desk looked diminished and eerie without Madam Pince's presence. Hermione's feet followed a familiar path to her nook tucked away on the second floor of the library. She knew that she really shouldn't be using the library for this sort of escapades but the dorm barely had any privacy especially now that Lavender had started dating Ron…

A frown etched itself on Hermione's pale pink lips and she shook her head, trying to rid herself of those miserable thoughts. Lavender Brown could have Ron and Hermione deserved better.

She lit the candles around her nook which really _was_ a nook, hidden behind two large oak bookcases that were packed with leather bound books that hasn't been touched in years. Hermione sat down on the conveniently placed winged backed armchair, her honey-brown eyes darting around once more to make sure that she was the only one in the library.

Settling back, Hermione allowed herself to relax against the soft cushions while thinking of the miserable week she just had. The awful thing about Ron and all because of the forsaken _Slug Club_ , Hermione shivered, if only Ron knew what the Slug Club really was behind the prestigious pretense that Professor Slughorn spun.

She allowed her legs to part, one hand slowly sliding to her thigh while the other toyed with her nipple through her blouse. Although devastated, there was secretly a part of her that was ecstatic. No longer did she have to be the one suffering Ron's inexperience fumbling with her buttons and hooks. Hermione's eyes involuntarily closed as her finger tips brushed her nipple. No longer did she have to feel his fingers poking and prodding roughly at places that should be should gently massaged.

A small smile appeared on her lips now as her right index finger came into contact with her clit. She toyed with it for a couple of seconds, tracing miniscule circles that caused her cheeks to flame and her teeth to bite down hard on her lower lip to stop the purr at the back of her throat. Tossing her head back, Hermione pressed herself further against the chair, trying to open her legs more but her hand movements were constricted by the floral panties she wore.

She slid them off and allowed it to dangle off her left foot as she stretched herself further, each leg now hanging off each of the armrests and her skirt bunched up around her waist. Sighing a little, Hermione toyed with her hardened nipple as her right hand palmed her pussy, feeling the short curls there. Pressing her palm against her clit, she felt herself growing wet and images of someone, _anyone_ , helping her with this predicament excited her.

She remembered Victor, could still feel the stubble of his chin against her cheeks. Oh God, what it would be like to have that stubble between her legs right now. Two fingers pressed down on her moistened clit causing just the tiniest of squeaks to escape her lips.  
Wouldn't that be divine?  
To have a hot tongue just slide into her pussy, Hermione's body tensed a little as she slid her two fingers into herself, feeling the tight moist walls. The pad of her thumb pressed on her clit. Maybe have his tongue lick her clit too?

Oh, _yes_.

Her fingers started to fly in and out at a faster pace, causing her to squirm on the chair. Beneath her the apple green of the cushion was beginning to show a damp spot forming. She had read something in a _Witch Weekly's_ magazine once… something about hitting the right spot. Hermione angled her wrist, thumbing her clit over and over.

The obscene sound of wet skin was getting louder with each passing second.  
A sloppy _schlick, schlick, schlick_.

The tip of her finger suddenly connected with _that area_ and Hermione felt her toes curling as the familiar butterflies in her stomach started to fill her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Hermione's eyes flew open and her eyes locked with the dark brooding eyes of the speaker.

Her orgasm heightened, Hermione squirted out a clear liquid from her pussy, drenching the cushion and the carpet beneath.

"Quite a mess you've made, Miss Granger." Professor Snape murmured.


	2. Blankets

**Word Prompt – Blankets**

She had expected to be expelled or at least receive detention but Professor Snape had merely waved a wand that dried up the wet rug and told her to put her underwear back on before sweeping away, the black cloak billowing around his ankles.

The next day in lessons however, Hermione found her suspicions was right.

"Miss Granger, I'd like to see you in my office before dinner, please." He remarked rather off-handedly as the class filed out.

Harry and Ron had pressed her with an endless array of questions that she was forced to lock herself away in the dormitory until it was time to meet Professor Snape.

That didn't stop the pool of sweat that was gathering at the small of her back as she went down the stone slabs leading to the dungeons. How medieval for them to have Potions in the castle's deepest bowels, but Hermione couldn't argue that it provided proper ventilation and easier drainage access in case of spills compared to a regular classroom.

Knocking on the heavy oak there, she nearly jumped back when it swung open immediately. Professor Snape's pallor was oddly white heightened Hermione guessed, by the dim lighting in his office.

"Miss Granger, come in and have a seat."

Hermione did so unquestioningly, her mind too preoccupied on how disconcertingly polite he was.

"I suppose you can guess why I've called you here?"

She felt the leather seat of the chair sticking to the back of her thighs. She couldn't possibly _deny_ it, could she?  
He had seen… _g_.  
Heat flamed her cheeks.

"I want you to do it again."

Hermione's honey colored eyes snapped up to meet his gaze. His dark eyes seemed emotionless and yet his voice vibrated with desire.

 _"_ _Legilimens."_

She felt him probing her mind before she could throw her defenses up and suddenly she found herself relieving last night's events. The feel of her thumb against her moistened clit.

She clung to the chair's armrest as her dream followed the memory, the dream which featured her ex-Potions Master as the star to her sexual fantasy.  
Oh Merlin, was he actually going to suggest…?

Hermione slumped against the chair, gasping a little with a palm flat against her chest feeling the unmistakable rapid drum of her heart. "Professor…"

"I want you to do it again."

She was stunned.

"Professor… I don't… Understand…"

"Your performance in the library was…liberating. Unfortunately I only caught the final act. I'd like to see it from the beginning."

Hermione blinked several times as the weight of his request hung thick in the air. "I-I…. I can't… Professor… I…" The flame of arousal within her however, was sparked.

Professor Snape had taken a seat behind his desk. "Well I suppose the Headmaster would be very interested to hear about your late night endeavors in the library. Madame Pince should also be informed, I should think."

She remained silent.

"Well? It is your decision, Miss Granger."

Hermione couldn't exactly deny that she had been doing something rather…inappropriate in the library and what Professor Snape was asking for wasn't exactly the worst. Granted it wasn't the best situation…

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione leant back against the chair.

"I'm taking that as a sign of consent?"

"Yes." Her voice held a quiver but her gaze settled on Professor Snape in a way that cemented her decision more than her voice did.

Slowly she closed her eyes and stroked her thighs gently teasing the pleated skirt up. Her eyes flew open once more when she heard a rustling sound and was startled to see a cotton blanket appearing out of a thin air.

"As I recall, it got a bit wet at the end. I don't want you soaking that seat, Miss Granger."

She snatched the striped orange blanket out of the air and placed it beneath her, her hand fluttering over the mounds on her chest. Her fingers unbuttoned the blouse and grazed the satin bra she had on, feeling her already hardened nipple underneath. Nudging the cup down she played with it, looking down and noting the rosy color it had turned. Pinching it caused her to bite down on her lip.

"Please don't try to refrain yourself. I'd like to get the full… _Experience_."

Hermione looked up at Professor Snape, flicking her nipple harder as their gazes met once more. She saw the want in his eyes, then noticed the way his slender fingers were tracing meaningless shapes in the air. She didn't think it would be so…hot. This blatant form of exhibition.

It wasn't long before she had her legs on each arm rest, displaying the tell-tale wet spot on her panties. A fleeting sense of conscious made her realize that her panties in no way matched her bra (they were pink with little spirals) but the moment her index touched her wet pussy lips she forgot all about it.

There was a sensation of tugging and saw that her panties were sliding down her legs on their own accord.

He had his eyes trained on her, memorizing the way the rose bud of her nipple peeked over the cup, the curly fine hairs that dusted her delightfully glistening pussy lips. She couldn't help but wonder how it might feel to have those same slender fingers tapping her throbbing clit. The very idea made her push back against the armchair and finger the little bud all the more.

She imagined the way his lips would feel against her throbbing clit, sucking it… Perhaps?

Hermione felt her fingers slide in and moaned a little. She could feel her juices run down onto the blanket. The sounds of her pleasuring herself echoed in against the stone walls, magnifying them.

Those dark eyes watched her fingers delving between the wet folds, long strings of her arousal clinging to them. Hermione could see his left hand resting between his legs, the outline of his bulge only causing her to rub her clit faster.

She was on the verge of it, she could feel it.

"Don't refrain yourself."

The sound of his voice did it for her. She wanted him to be there between her legs, drinking the clear pussy juice that soaked the blanket. Feel his lips against the moistened skin of her other set of lips, tongue darting to lap her cum instead of letting it get absorbed wastefully.

Hermione's breathing was shallow and was highly aware of how her fingers were still in her when she looked up to find Professor Snape still watching her. Slowly she straightened out, pulling the hem of her skirt down.

"You may leave."

Three words she couldn't be more than relieved to hear.

It was only when she was at the seventh floor landing did she realize she had left something in the professor's office.

Her panties.


	3. Searching

**A/n: Anything familiar you see here is not owned by me. The sexually deviant behavior is. ;)**

 **Word Prompt – Searching**

Harry Potter was pensively staring at the Marauder's Map, the set of foot prints reading 'Draco Malfoy' had long since left Hogwarts grounds on the Hogsmeade trip. Ron and Hermione bade goodbye at the clock tower, leaving Harry to his own devices for the afternoon. The duo had made it a point that if Harry brought up the 'Draco is a death eater' theory once more they would put a Silencing charm on him for the rest of their visit. Disgruntled, Harry offhandedly told them that he would rather spend the afternoon working on Professor Slughorn's essay.

Which was how Harry found himself in the almost deserted library at two o'clock in the afternoon, the skeptical look on Hermione's and Ron's faces had been the last straw. He'd show them. He wasn't _obsessed_ with Draco. Harry couldn't believe how painfully blind his two best friends were.

Just in case, he was going just going to glance at the map once more to make certain that Draco hadn't somehow returned to Hogwarts unnoticed. Harry's hazel eyes lingered on a name belonging to a girl he hadn't thought about in a long time.

 _Cho Chang_.

He closed his eyes, letting his chin rest against the back of his propped knuckles. He remembered the color of her hair, black like the underside of a raven's wing. It would sometimes shine navy when under the sunlight during a Quidditch match. He remembered the soft rose petal lips against his. Sure she had been crying at the same time but they've stolen a couple more kisses up until Marietta ruined everything. A dark frown curled on his lips and he folded up the map. He never actually forgave her, but it hadn't been Cho's fault that she had bad taste in friends.

An hour into the essay, Harry was spent and frustrated. Bits of rumpled parchment littered at the table he was working on while he found himself reading the same sentence for the seventh time. Shoving his things into his book bag Harry found himself reaching for the map once more.

Draco wasn't anywhere on Hogwarts grounds but Harry's hazel eyes were drawn to another pair of names. His eyebrows knotted in confusion.

 _Why is Cho meeting with Pansy?_

Boredom piqued his interest and before he could really explain it Harry found himself in the general vicinity of the Prefects' bathroom where he had last seen the two names together.

He slipped easily behind the portrait that concealed the bathroom's entrance breathing heavily beneath his Invisibility Cloak he had donned. Harry's gaze met the mermaid's curious gaze from her place above the elaborate sunken bathtub (Olympic pool rather) with the many brilliantly jeweled taps. Save for the occasional swish of the mermaid's tail there wasn't another sound to be heard in the bathroom.

 _Serves you right for nosing around._

Harry was about to exit when the portrait swung open to reveal the ladies he was looking for. He felt the cool stone wall pressing against his back as he tried to avoid detection from the two raven haired girls.

"I knew this would be empty. Everyone is away on the trip" Pansy said with a smile, loosening the silver and green tie around her neck. Cho's dark eyes glanced around her arms folded tight across her chest.

"I don't think this is a good idea Pansy."

Harry closed his eyes allowing himself to momentarily enjoy the charming Scottish lilt accenting Cho's voice.

" _Au contraire_ I think it is a wonderful idea." Pansy said cupping Cho's chin pulling her closer so she could kiss her lips. Harry was barely breathing when he realized that Cho was responding to the kiss her fingers pushing the cashmere robes from Pansy's shoulders.

He needed to get closer but he could barely concentrate on breathing let alone trying to creep undetected towards them. Even the mermaid had taken an interest in the girls watching with rapt interest as Pansy had Cho naked within seconds. He took in Cho's dark brown nipples hardened due to the stimulation from Pany's deft fingers. It felt like all the blood in the upper-half of his body had drained into his penis. Harry had never experienced a hard-on this intense before then again, he had never seen Cho Chang's pussy lips through the faint wisps of curly pubic hair.

"Admit it Cho you'd rather spend your time enjoying this," Pansy's fingers were pressed between Cho's legs pushing open her pussy lips. "-than being out there bored to death with Davis."

Cho laid on her discarded robe legs spread open to Pansy's touch. A moan escaped the rose petal lips Harry vividly remembered kissing just under a year ago. He briefly wondered if Cho had been seeing Pansy then, Harry's dick jerked in response causing him to clutch at it to provide a form of relief. His other hand clung onto his Invisibility Cloak acutely aware of his heavy breathing.

Pansy had removed every item of clothing she wore except for that Slytherin tie which hung between her pert breasts, smaller than Cho's but Harry enjoyed looking at the powdered rose nipples she possessed. Her manicured nails pinched her own nipples causing them to harden into more definite shapes. She was much paler than Cho almost ivory compared to the cool beige but both were flawless. No scars marred their bodies and to Harry's increasing interest Pansy has a completely shaven pussy.

If there was a time for Harry to perfectly accomplish wandless magic this would be it. Pointing his wand to himself, he thought of the Silencing Charm and practiced with a soft whistle. To his immense satisfaction no noise escaped his pursed lips. To his amusement (and relief) he also found the charm silencing the unzipping of his jeans allowing him to pull his dick out. He shuddered uttering a soundless moan when his fingers touched his throbbing member.

"Pansy."

Cho's fingers were entwined in her thick dark locks, her body gently shuddering with each breath. Her arched back caused her nipples to point upwards.  
Harry imagined what it would be like to reach out and pinch one.

"That's it. There's that slick cunt…." Pansy smiled at the chastised look on Cho's face which quickly morphed into a silent open mouthed gasp when Pansy's fingers moved in a rough circular motion. Harry's dick jerked in his hand as he settled his gaze on Cho's slickened pussy. His thumb rubbed the pre-cum forming at the tip, moaning –silently- as he used it as lubrication to stroke himself.

"Oh!"

Pansy had stopped stroking Cho and proceeded to sit on the Ravenclaw's face.  
Harry watched rapt his right hand stroking his dick occasionally stopping to fondle his balls.

Pansy's fingers were teasing her breasts as her hips moved in circular motions, Cho's tongue darting and emerging between Pansy's completely shaven pussy lips much to Harry's fascination and lustful desire. He wanted to be right there with the girls, sucking on that delightful bud that peeked between Pansy's moist folds.

Pansy certainly enjoyed it when Cho's tongue continued to lick and tease that bud. Harry's hand clamped down hard on his dick which was beginning to twitch in that familiar manner. It was too soon.

Pansy's teasing grinds slowly morphed into a desperate ride with her arousal dripping down Cho's chin, glistening under the flame of the nearby torches. Harry kept his strokes in time with her hips feeling his balls tense when he saw Cho's fingers were stroking her own pussy. Those fingers, those very same fingers that he had once held in his hands, were pumping in and out of her pussy coated in her own sopping arousal.

The slick wet sounds heightened Harry's own desire causing his legs to wobble uncomfortably. He pressed his back against the stone wall, left arm still held aloft so his hot breath wouldn't fog his glasses.

"Yes…Oh…. _Merlin yesssssss_ …." Pansy hissed twisting her nipples, bucking on Cho's face. Pansy's eyelashes fluttered as she continued moaning her lithe body shuddering delicately.

Harry's ejaculation covered his right fist, thick white ropes dripping down his knuckles as he watched Cho's fingers frantically rubbing herself with her hips off the ground showing off that perfect round derriere Harry had dreamed about countless of times during his fourth year.

Pansy eyes were half-glazed and she remained on top of Cho's face, still rubbing her sopping pussy onto Cho's lapping tongue. With a lazy flick of Pansy's wand the colorful taps started to fill the sunken bathtub with waters of brilliant emerald and blue.

"Mmmm… You want to cum Cho?" Pansy's voice held a silent laughter in the intonation of her voice. Cho gave a mumbled response when Pansy slid off her face, shining with Pansy's wetness.  
Without any warning Pansy inserted an extra finger to Cho's already stuffed pussy, bringing the total to three fingers thrusting in and out. Harry could feel himself semi-harden again but he knew if he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to refrain himself from joining the two girls. Hastily he cleaned himself up creeping against the wall towards the exit.  
He can't wait to tell Ron.


	4. Accusations

**Word Prompt: Accusation**

"Where have you been 'Mione?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged her eyes avoided his. "I don't see why I'd have to explain anything to you, Ronald."

He internally winced. Hermione only used his full name whenever she was really angry. They took another turn down a dimly-lit corridor leading to the moving staircase. "Because you've been awfully secretive and avoiding Harry and I." Ron's fists were clenched.

"I have not been avoiding Harry, if you can recall it was Lavender who told me to stay away from you and as I don't appreciate having to sleep with one eye open, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking to me." Hermione walked ahead of him causing Ron's scowl to deepen.

"She's been under a lot of pressure."

A dreamy voice came from behind a suit of polished silver armor.

"Who's there?" Ron whirled around wand held aloft. "Merlin's saggy left nut-sack, Luna! What are you doing hiding in shadows?"

"I didn't mean to startle you. Hagrid asked if I'd like to help him catch hippocampi in the Forbidden Forest-…"

"You were in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes but I can't be in trouble when I'm there with the keeper of the school grounds, can I?"

"Uh…I guess so…You really shouldn't be in there after dark though…"  
How did he never realize how deep Luna's eyes were? They weren't just the color of the ocean he remembered seeing as a child on a visiting trip to Aunt Muriel, but they were flecked with silver the exact shade of the moon rays streaming through the Gothic windows.

"Would you mind walking me to the Ravenclaw tower?" Her head tilted inquiringly sending the sheet of wavy ashen blonde hair off her shoulders.

"I don't really know where that is and I should get back to rounds-…"

"I can lead the way. I just figured this way I wouldn't be sent to detention because I'm being escorted by a prefect."

Before Ron could object Luna had taken off in the opposite direction where Hermione had gone. He found himself watching the light-haired Ravenclaw for a couple of moments noticing for the first time how her curves had filled out so that her uniform fitted her much better. Gone was the awkward shuffle Ron had associated her with, replaced with a sashay that made him focus on her heart-shaped behind.

"Ronald?"

A smile appeared on his thin lips.  
Ron found himself drawn towards to the way the syllables of his name sounded when Luna said it. Breathy and cool her voice caressed it in a refreshing manner that compelled him to follow her wordlessly.  
Soon the sound of their footsteps echoed through the corridors. He vaguely remembered that the Ravenclaw Tower was situated near the Gryffindor Tower but he didn't recognize the way she was leading him.

Eventually they reached another stairwell where a Ravenclaw banner covered the stone wall.

"I'd like to thank you for—oh…!" Luna turned around abruptly causing Ron to walk right into her.

His cheeks flushed uncomfortably aware that his hard-on had been pressed against her fingertips just moments ago.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" He quickly said. "I should go."

"No, wait….I could help you."

"Hang on…right _here_?"

"Trust me." Luna grinned. Already on her knees Ron hastened to cast the Muffliato spell as she unzipped his trousers.  
He never thought he'd find himself in this predicament before.  
Luna's cool fingers on his hot skin sent blissful shudders through him, knees buckling.

"Oh." Ron groaned. When her fingers dug into his boxers to caress his balls, he grabbed a fistful of her platinum blonde hair.  
A sudden image of Fleur during her Beauxbaton days flashed in his mind and his cock grew even harder.

"Luna." He whispered. Her big blue eyes were looking up at him, luscious lips tight around the tip. "Luna…"

Her tongue stroked the underside of his cock, right down the sensitive middle. Ron gripped the Ravenclaw banner behind him, he didn't think his legs could support him.  
When she tried to swallow his entire cock but just couldn't manage the last inch, Ron thought he'd gone to heaven. Feeling the tip against the back of her throat he growled in frustration when she pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

But Luna only grinned back in reply, sitting on her haunches. Slowly, she pulled the Ravenclaw vest off. Ron could see the striped orange bra through her white school blouse.  
Orange is good.  
And he definitely liked stripes.

His cock twitched in anticipation as she slowly undid her blouse. When she was topless his eyes immediately went to the soft rose pink of her nipples, releasing an unbeknownst hunger to tease them with his lips.  
But before he could even string a sentence together Luna slipped his erected cock between her breasts.

Ron groaned, leaning back against the tapestry. His hips were jerking as his cock slipped between her breasts. Luna delivered a lick to his tip with every alternate thrust.

"Luna, I think I'm—"

He never got to finish his sentence. He felt the blissful release and watched as he shot squirts over her neck and left nipple.

"Bloody Hell, Luna." Ron panted as she zipped him up and got dressed.

"Just think of it as a thank you for making sure I got back to the tower safely." Luna said before disappearing up the staircase that led to the Ravenclaw Tower.


	5. Restless

**Word Prompt: Restless**

Hermione felt like she was on edge. Without taking her eyes off the parchment, she could sense him before he reached her. She was familiar with his footsteps now as he crossed the classroom, idly reading behind the back's o students to make sure they were working on their essays on the properties and uses of Baneberry in the Dark Arts and not feeding their wandering minds with daydreaming.

But it was hard not to, when each round he seemed to be approaching her workbench closer and closer still until she could smell the cologne he used – it smelled of teak and something…ashy?

Hermione's expression scrunched up. That wasn't it but it was the closest scent she could identify.

"Is something the matter, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's attention snapped to the figure standing in front of her bench – _if fire could have a scent, this would be it_.

"No, Professor Snape." She murmured, avoiding eye contact, dipping her quill in the pot of ink. A quiet 'hmm' at the back of his throat.

"Take your previous homework from the front of the class before you leave. Honestly, I don't know how you lot will manage your NEWTs but I certainly hope you'll be a little more direct in the essays." Professor Snape grimaced when the bell rang signaling the end of lessons.

Gathering her things, Hermione took the neatly rolled parchment from Snape, still not daring to look into his face.

 _But why? He's seen all of you already._ A voice said at the back of her mind, offering a sensual thrill down her spine.

Wondering why her parchment seemed heavier than usual she unfurled it and immediately felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she realized that the professor had hidden her delicate underwear within the folds of the parchment. Stuffing it into her shoulder bag before anyone could notice she quickly exited the classroom but not before glancing at Professor Snape, taking note of the small smirk curling on his lips.

* * *

 _He's a professor. It could just be regarding my essay. That remark in class about being more direct. Her essays were exactly just that._

Hermione arrived at Snape's office, her fist hovering over the door.

 _It had said 7pm. at his office on the bottom of the parchment._

His voice answered her knock and beckoned her in. Before she could register what was happening in his dimly lit office she felt as if something had wrapped itself around her wrists and ankles. Slowly her binds were forcing her spread-eagle while still upright.

"I don't know how to assert this to you Miss Granger, but you're little incident was almost found out. You need to learn to be careful if you're going to be the library's resident exhibitionist." Professor Snape said. "And that means not leaving any evidence behind."

Her skirt was already sliding down her hips. Her honeyed eyes met his gaze, her mouth wanting to form a protest but at the same time a damp spot started in her panties.  
A small smile curled on the Professor's lips. He stood up from behind his desk taking an almost leisure pace as he walked towards her.

Hermione's skirt fell to the floor revealing the damp spot that had grown a little. This time her pussy was visible through her underwear.

 _I didn't shave for this_.

"What was that?" Professor Snape asked, now in front of her. Hermione wanted to throw her defenses up, she'd read about Occlumency after all, but she found it turned her on that the _Professor_ – he could read her thoughts. See what she's been dreaming of.

 _And there they were. In front of the entire classroom while she was leaning across the teacher's table at the front. Her back was to the class, her skirt lifted to her waist and no underwear on. The whole class had an unadulterated view of her pussy and asshole. It didn't help that her legs were spread wide by a force. Hermione looked up and saw Professor Snape standing beside her. He was slapping her delicate derriere causing her pussy to glisten. Some of her classmates noticed and pointed it out turning her on even more.  
Their eyes met._

"Ah, I see…you truly are a secret exhibitionist aren't you? The irony. Well-…" Professor Snape twisted her silk underwear between his fingers.

 _Wait…when did he take that off?_

A cool breeze blowing between her thighs told Hermione that this wasn't a dream. Then an exquisite feeling, a balance of pain and pleasure, the quickest of touch, almost like a quick yet fierce kiss. But it wasn't a kiss.

Hermione moaned struggling against the invisible restraints just a little.

Professor Snape had slapped her pussy with her own underwear.

"-we need to make sure this carelessness won't be repeated." He pinched a nipple through her clothes, titillating her clit. Then a moist THWACK in time to Hermione's moans.

"You will always be discrete, won't you?" Professor Snape stood behind her, his hand gazing her right hip slowly dancing its way to her pussy which could be heard giving a wet sound as he ran his middle finger between her labia. He fiercely tapped the pad of his finger against her wet clit driving her to the edge and then slowing down to lazy circles to reign her in.

Hermione's body trembled and her knees were buckling. It was maddening but Professor Snape repeated it until her juices ran down the inside of her thighs.  
Another hard smack with her underwear. Hermione's clit was begging for more than the brief painful stimulation that still somehow sent ripples of pleasure through her body.

"You won't forget it this time, will you?"

"No."

The pressure from his finger increased on her clit transiting from a gentle stroke to a faster strum. Hermione moaned trying hard not to buckle but it was delicious what he was doing to her. Her slickness made him stray accidentally to her hole a couple of times and Hermione had wanted him to finger her. Wanted to scream it really.

But Professor Snape stayed playing with her clit, gently pulling it between his fingers from time to time or massaging it with the barest of touch, teasing.

Hermione moaned as her restraints pulled her legs further apart giving Professor Snape more access. Her toes curled in as her orgasm started to tingle within her.

Two short squirts then one that lasted at least three seconds that covered his hand which he wiped off with her underwear. Hermione gasped feeling her damp silk underwear rub her oversensitive clit as the professor smeared her underwear against her pussy.

Hermione had to catch herself before she fell face-forward as the restraints melted away.

"You'll wear this back to the Gryffindor Tower. You're dismissed." He handed her the now-completely wet underwear.

She could hear the faint squelching as she went to the door.

"And Miss Granger? Five points for Gryffindor. For understanding why this was necessary."


End file.
